User talk:Jäzzi
Do you mind? What exactly do you mean? I'm just saying it's popping up in my my home thing A LOT --'Jazzi BassJapas ' 23:21, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Lookout Towers and such Text RE:Oblivious_Piplup Thanks alot Help I need help with ideas for my main page. Ok. --The Real Link (talk) 18:09, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Archival Re: Mr. Fairy RE: Writing Thanks need help..of the text kind XD how do i leave my pic and word bubble like they do in forums...or like how you did. really need to know. otherwise i'm good to go. Never mind found it XD BakaKidd (talk) never mind found out how! i'm just real slow XD BakaKidd (talk) 00:25, July 15, 2010 (UTC) HEY!! Why do you keep undoing my edits?! I see why you undid what I said about Midna (under theories...my bad) but I don't get why you undid my edit with Cragma! I was just wording a sentence diffrently, becuase it sounded off: "Intrestingly, said eye bears a resemblence..." doesn't sound right, so I changed it to: "Intrestingly, it's eye seems to bear a resemblence..." Do you get what I'm saying? Thanks. User: Wind Mage Master Nevermind! I guess it doesn't sound THAT off! I still think it sounds a little weird...oh well. I can ignore it. User: Wind Mage Master Userbox Thanks Thanks for welcoming me. PCE (talk) 21:16, July 17, 2010 (UTC) *Not at the moment, although the only hiccup I may run into is differentiating which version of a character is to be placed specifically within the plot details of some games (i.e. Ganondorf in the prologue of Wind Waker and Ganondorf (The Wind Waker) being placed after the prologue and into the plot details). PCE (talk) 21:30, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: I'm just wondering Signature: From Wind Mage Master Thank you for the help offer. Here are the colors I want for my signature: "Wind" (Bold, and blue) "Mage" (Bold, Purple) "Master" (Italics, not bold, red) Let me see how it looks. Thank you! --Wind Mage Master (talk) 20:47, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! It looks very good! But do I copy and paste it everytime? How do I make it offical and everything? --Wind Mage Master (talk) 23:14, July 18, 2010 (UTC) What's a ZP video? You said, it has to be an offical ZP video? What does that men? I also put video's up on Malladus (Boss) and Cycloks page. Are they ZP video's? --Wind Mage Master (talk) 23:12, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :ZP or Zeldapedia videos are boss/miniboss videos made by certain users and put onto Zeldapedia's Youtube Channel. See Forum:Zeldapedia Youtube Page?. Minish Link (talk) 23:14, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I get it! Thank you! I didn't know about that! --Wind Mage Master (talk) 23:16, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you for explaining Minish --'Jazzi BassJapas ' 23:19, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Er... we don't have videos for any of the DS games yet and so far, no one has volunteered. A non-water marked video would be a benefit until we can replace with our own video. We still have other Youtube videos for some of the videos that were originally on. As long as it matches in placement to the rest of the videos, it would be a benefit. - McGillivray227 23:23, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::I would do the DS games. But I can't work get an emulator to work well. --'Jazzi BassJapas ' 23:25, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::NDS ROMs are choppy in my experience, anyway. -'Minish Link' 23:30, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Signature Failed! Hey jazzy! I have bad news! I tried to make my signature offical...I went to my prefrences and copied and pasted the code (from the editing page, with all of the stuff and such for it) on the spot that says signature, and then I checkmarked the box below it that says "custom signature" or something like that, (and I even tried it without checking the box too) but it denied me, and this message poped up "Invalid raw signature. Check HTML tags." WHAT DO I DO NOW??? Thank you! --Wind Mage Master (talk) 02:45, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :I really honestly don't know. --'Jazzi BassJapas ' 02:52, July 19, 2010 (UTC) It's ok...I got through somehow...but this is what my signature looks like now. Do you have any clue?? --[[User:Wind Mage Master|[[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] ''Master'']] (talk) 03:03, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :The quotation marks around the color words are missing. - McGillivray227 03:06, July 19, 2010 (UTC) This is a total disaster! Not that it's anyone's fault though! I played around with the signature and "added quotations around the colors" but it made everything twice as worse!! Why is bad luck bestowed upon me?! Forgive me Jazz...could you possibly make it again for me...and this time look through it very carefully and see if you got everything right, perhapes comparing yours and mine and checking it very cautiously! I'm sorry :( The other one you made, for some reason, isn't working! I've tried over and over again! Maybe there's something I'm not doing right? I'm SOOO sorry!! --Wind Mage Master (talk) 03:24, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :I see the problem now. It's the way it is written out. It would have to be [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] . It looks like Jazzi made it a lot more confusing that it should have been. - McGillivray227 03:50, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry, I did it the only way I knew how. It took me about three days to figure mine out. --'Jazzi BassJapas ' 03:51, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Songs Sorry I know it was awhile ago, but I've been gone for the day and haven't had the chance to say "I am really, really sorry about the fight we had!" on zelda99's blog on Ganondorf in SS! I guess me and you said a few things out of line, and made others join in. But I am sincerly apoligize JAZZY! (P.S I know it's called Jazzie, but I like calling you Jazzy better!) So, sorry. Anyway, my signature is up, see?! --[[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 00:25, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :It's alright and it's not Jazzie either. Jazzy is just fine, I get called that to. It's glad to see that the signature works. If you need any more help, remember I'm here to help. --'Jazzi BassJapas ' 00:39, July 20, 2010 (UTC) The Random Issue Jazzy, there is too much randomness that needs fixing on Zeldapedia! I'm not just refering to the Princess Zelda page. At first, I thought trivia randomness was aloud. But I was denied making a trivia part on Vaati's page (which was far less random then the trivia on Zelda's page)and got I some messages on my talk page saying trivia isn't really aloud, as this website is supposed to be an enciclapedia or something like that. I said "ok" but then I saw pages for Legend of Zelda: Abridged Series. WHAT?!?! Some stupid fan made video? It's something somebody on youtube slapped together!! (If that's aloud a page, then can Dark King Arisen be givin a page, when it's finished......look on my user page near the bottom to see what I'm talking about) I think this needs to be delt with, yes? I think we need to revise the random stuff including Abridged series. Thanks Jazz --[[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 03:31, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :We agreed that it was popular enough to deserve a page here. We have fan-made videos on a few pages, The Legend of Neil is another example. Although, we have been thinking about merging that with the Majora's Mask Abridged Series. - McGillivray227 03:35, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Special Invite Enough! Jazzy, I'm getting pretty angry with you! Not only do you undo most of my edits (but that's off subject), you constantly overeact about stuff and then call me immature. Recently you did that on one of my blogs. As you can see I was having a "Conversation" about PH and ST, but then Dawn of a New Day popped in and blamed me for attacking! Never ment for it to sound like that, and it didn't look like that to me! Then I gave an example of what attacking is, and you get all up in my case! My gosh! I used CAPS LOCK for fun the first time, and an example the second time, I don't use it to offend. This is upsetting, I only get a little flustard when you, and others, when you begin a whole fight over, basically, nothing at all! I want an apoligy from you, and I want you to stop doing that! No, I don't mean stop posting on my blogs or whatever you do to try to twist my words around, but this has to stop, yes? I will try to make it sound like I'm not "attacking" anyone, but don't expect me to get flusturd when a fight begins over nothing --[[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 02:27, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :Look here, you need to chill out. From what I've seen she undoes your edits when I've considered undoing your edits, so she isn't alone. As for using Caps Lock, you're typing, nobody knows whether or not you're joking, so if you use Caps Lock, then it is assumed that you are mad. You also word things in a way that does sound like you are attacking them. Also, most of the fights starting with you overreacting over nothing. In your blog, she disagreed with your opinion (that you never expressed on the blog), and you started trying to change her opinion. - McGillivray227 02:43, July 21, 2010 (UTC) First, let me say that the blog was kinda confusing. I was typing slowly thinking about what I was going to say, and by the time I posted something, another person posted before I was finished typing. That being said, where/ and how did I start the fight? What was the comment I said? --[[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 02:48, July 21, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry! I never meant for that to sound like I was mad! But then everyone made me mad because they all started to say: Stop attacking her. I then used an example in which I was trying to sound angry and pretending to offend people, and then it went downhill from there, and it pissed me off! I never meant to sound angry!! Oh my gosh!! Now everyone is angry at me, and it started with something that was misinterpreted. I'm sorry! My gosh! This is frustrating! --[[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 02:57, July 21, 2010 (UTC)